Son of a ninja
by William Sayers
Summary: A dbz spin off that I am developing. Please read and review and tell me what I can do that make the story better. Rated M for blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Son of a ninja

Storyboards

Setting is in new york city 1930's

Chapter 1

You want to know how it all began?

Let me start by introducing myself, my name is Edgar Parker Edge. My friends call me Eddie.

It all started on March 13th, 1932; just a month after my 12th birthday.

"Why did you do this?!" yelled my father, Ryo Edge.

My dad was a Japanese man of 35 years. He was a former member of the Ninja dragon clan.

My mother, May Parker was an American woman who had met my father in Japan while she and her parents were there delivering the message Christ.

Her parents were killed by a member of the dragon clan named Saki Shenon one night in an ambush.

As Shen chased May, my father stepped in the questioned Shen. Fortunately he was not far away when this happened since the clan had been participating had a tournament in that part of the city.

Shen went on and on about how Christianity was an evil cult and that anyone who comes to Japan why preaching it should be punished.

Ryo tried to tell him that that was not the way of the clan, that they were supposed to be peaceful.

Shen refused to listen and attacked mother again.

Ryo had unsleathed his sword in a heartbeat and cut into Shen's stomach; killing him.

Ryo had bench and by killing another member of his clan. He had to flee to another country and start another life.

He and May had come to New York City in May of 1919 and soon after that I was born at the peninsula hospital in Rockaway beach Queens New York on February 10, 1920.

I guess you are wondering why I have my father's name since interracial marriage was not legal yet.

My parents were married in secret by Reverend Martin Grayson who believed that love was love no matter what the race of the people where.

Now my mother was laying on the ground, her body covered in blood after being shot by a laser pistol by an alien being who called himself Goro Hon.

Goro was the empire of a race of being known as Majas. They were human shaped with redish skin without any hair.

They had the ability to transform the body into a clay-like substance and use it the change the shape of their bodies.

The maja's homeworld 'planet Majon' was destroyed by a comet and the surviving members of the race had come to earth.

"Both of you must die." said Goro.

We were in Riverside Park when we were attacked. I hid up inside of a nearby tree as mother sheilded father from the blast. Fortunately Goro did not notice me.

"The maja oracle has foretold that a man called "Edge" will defeat me and I won't allow that to interfere with my plans!"

"We have done nothing to you."

"It's not what you have done to me, it's what you might do in the future! I won't take that chance!"

"You bastard!" yelled father as Goro shot him in the chest. My father dropped to the ground without another sound.

Tears ran down my face as Goro flew away using an anti-gavity belt. He was laughing!

Finally I climbed down from the tree and saw the dead bodies of my parents.

I screamed; I howled; I was an orphan now; I had no one!

I ran from the park, acrossed Riverside drive and into an abandoned apartment building.

I could hid there for a while since I was sure that Goro would kill me if he knew who I was.

Goro not only had the maja army behind him but he was had the people of New York in fear. Many places would pay him just to stay away or he would beat people up and destroy property.

"I swear…" I said as I layed on the cold hard floor of the lobby. "I will avenge my parents, or I will die trying!"

When I finally settled down a little bit, I entered on the the apartments and found an old bed with a pillow and a blanket. Someone had been there not long ago, but the building looked it had been empty for weeks. Did Goro and his gang kill the residents?

I climbed into the bed and relaxed. Fear and sarrow kept me awake for a while but finally I managed to fall sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

March 14, 1932

I decide to return to it was left of our home in

It was so empty without my parents.

I side to set down and meditate for a while to help me control my emotions.

I sat there for several hours.

I begin to move my hands around performing a kata exercise.

However after a while I noticed that my hands begin to light up.

Energy?

What a possible I could get her my own strength from my body and spirit into Energy that would be used to my advantage?

I began to concentrate a little more and both of my hand the begin to light up.

A bright flash!

I could create technique where I can shoot out a bowl of energy that would annihilate anything in its past.

For starters what can I call the technique?

A Ball?

No.

A wave?

No.

A bomb.

Yes, that sounds pretty good.

The energy bomb?

No. It does not sound very original.

The attack bomb?

No. That sounds terrible.

The force bomb?

No.

The terrible bomb?

No.

The Fierce bomb?

Sure! That's how was pretty good.

I crossed my wrist in front of me as I begin to concentrate all my energy in my hands.

"Fierce…"

After about 3 seconds I brought my fist down to my waist and begin to power up a little bit more.

"...Bomb…"

Not it was time to release my deadly technique, or at least soon to be deadly.

"..Ha!"

I put my wrists together and threw my hands forward in order to throw the technique as I combined the two Energy balls in my hands until one.

The energy ball that I released was very small and it put a hole in the old wall no bigger than a golf ball.

I put a date together all I need to do now is practice.


End file.
